


A Mother's Switch

by Keybladeking25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeking25/pseuds/Keybladeking25
Summary: Harry gets lessons from his mother about his sudden changes to his body.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 199





	1. A Mother's Switch

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story abandoned on Adult Fanfic and i decided to post it here on Archive. It is not my work for it belongs to another arthor and i don;t think he'll return to continue on it. this work was posted in 2013 and it hasn't been updated since. This story is a Harry/Lily incest story. so don't read if your not into that stuff. Porn with Plot.

***Summer before 3rd year August 6th***

Harry groaned as she slid her panty clad cunt along his cock, her weight settled on him with an immeasurable pleasure as her moans awoke the lust within him. He felt her shiver in ecstasy as her back curled, pushing her breasts forward for him to observe. The pert nipples suited her beautiful d-cups. His hand slid along her thigh stopping only once he was grasping a handful of her luscious ass. He moaned as she slid back once more leaving a glistening trail on his rock hard seven and a half inch member. Leaning down the woman clad only in her emerald green thong kissed him thoroughly, their tongues fighting to provide more pleasure for the other. Harry had a distinct advantage as he utilized his parseltongue ability to add a slight vibration to his tongue releasing an altogether new sensation on the woman above him. When they broke away for air she panted gently into his ear, her cunt still sliding up and down his member keeping him hard and bringing him steadily closer to his orgasm.

“I think it’s time you showed me again how much of a man you are, Harry.” His red-headed goddess whispered into his ear, her breath tickling his skin causing him to shudder in ecstasy. Giving her ass a squeeze he rolled them over in show of strength. She spread her legs before him and quickly shunted aside her thong. Lining up his cock he gently teased her puffed up lips causing her to quiver beneath him. Reaching down he thumbed her clit with a gentle stroke causing her to cry out with pleasure.

“Mom, when I’m done with you, dad won’t be able to deny your getting fucked by someone else.” Harry said a smirk crossing his face as he thought about his father. With that said Harry lined up his member and with a smooth quick stroke he fully entered his mother’s cunt for the first time. Her walls clamped down on his cock hard and began to immediately milk his cock. His mother had just cum from his insertion! With this knowledge Harry began to hammer into her faster and faster as she screamed in bliss.

“OH, oh Harry, FUCK! Jeezus Fuck me Harry, fuck me you mother fucker, fuck your mother.” She yelled as Harry worked over her cunt. Their breathing labored and heavy as the sweat poured from their bodies. The smell of sex permeated the air further increasing the pleasure the two received from their bodies as their senses came together in a harmony only achieved through the ultimate act of love. After a few minutes Lily felt Harry tire and rolled them over once more. Bouncing on his cock she directed her son to take her breast into his mouth. She moaned as his tongue danced across her inflamed nipple sending sparks of pleasure all through her body. Her strikingly red hair danced wildly as her paced increased again, leaving an impression of dancing flames, perfect for the heat of the passion felt by the two of them. Her tits bounced wildly as her cunt quivered each time she slammed back down onto her sons cock.

“Oh son, I’m gonna cum, your gonna make mommy cum again!” She screamed as she felt her orgasm rise up once more. Harry began thrusting harder up into her in counterstrokes bringing them to completion quickly.

“Oh mom, I’m gonna cum. I’m cumming in my mothers pussy.” Harry yelled in a half groan as his seed spilled into his mother’s cunt. This action caused his mother to clamp down on him as she came in an explosion of ecstasy. With a few more thrusts and squeezes mother and son milked him of the rest of his cum and he slipped out of her noisily. Lily rolled over onto her back and lifted her hips, intent on not letting his seed spill from her. She slipped her panties back over her pussy further entrapping her sons cum .

“I suspect your father will be surprised when he discovers I’m pregnant.” Lily said with a smirk on her lips after they had spent a few minutes recovering from their exertions. Harry gave a panting laugh and rolled onto his mother.

“If it weren’t for magic, we wouldn’t be able to remove the evidence fast enough for him not to notice. On that note though I believe I said I would make it so dad would notice, did I not?” Harry asked with a smirk as he got off the bed. After a moment he managed to get his mother to sit up and he leaned down to kiss her gently.

“You know I love your pussy but you have another set of lips I’d like to pay homage too.” He said with a breathy whisper across her lips. Her lips quirked upwards into a small smile of amusement as she stared into her sons eyes, so like her own.

“hmm, I think I’d like that very much, do you want mommy to suck your cock, to give you a blowjob. Should I forget to brush my teeth afterwards? Do you think your father will notice another man’s smell when he kisses me?” she asked seductively, brushing her hands along his cock giving it a few quick strokes bring it up to half mast once more.

Harry watched as his mother’s lips encircled the tip of his cock not quite touching him yet. He felt her hot breath on him and nearly came again, despite their recent romp. She backed off a bit before straightening his cock so she could lick the underside. He shivered as her tongue touched him for the first time today. At the tip she gave a few tentative licks tasting her son and herself on his unclean cock. She wrapped her lips around the tip again this time fully capturing the head in her mouth. She licked around the head as she slowly began to bob up and down on his cock. Her beautiful green eyes sought her sons and her gaze held him as she sucked and slurped noisily slowly taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth. Harry was once more stunned by his mother, he had not thought she could match the beauty she was during climax but her eyes wide with so much white surrounding the iris gave her a look of false innocence as her irises danced in delight. Her lips glistened with escaped saliva and precum. Harry’s hands were drawn to her hair where they interlaced themselves into her locks. When she fully engulfed his cock he could feel her throat pulsing around his cock. He could barely restrain himself from cumming.

Lily was breathing heavily as her sons cock penetrated her throat for the first time. His father had never been into blowjobs, though she had deep-throated him once or twice on special occasions. She licked greedily on the underside of his cock as she felt it pulse in warning and slowly drew back until only the head of her sons cock remained in her mouth. She started to suck and lick the tip only moving forward two or three inches rapidly stimulating her son. Soon he could not stand it anymore and she felt the first wave of his seed splash into her mouth. It was more than her husband had ever given her in one shot. The next waves were just as spectacular and had a mini-orgasm from the feel of his magical seed inside her. She thanked the lords for being a witch some day’s and this was definitely one of those days.

Harry was leaning against his mother as he filled her mouth and he felt a silly grin cross his face as she moaned in pleasure as his seed poured into her once more. Afterwards the two lay together on Lily’s marriage bed where he had been conceived. The smell of sex permeated the air and Harry found himself thinking about how it had all began.


	2. The Beginning.

***Summer before 3rd year, July 15th***

“I don’t think I need to tell you lily how important this mission is, it could mean the end of the death eaters.” James said exasperated with his wife’s reluctance to bless him on his journey. Every man knew that leaving a family alone without a blessing from the wife was a bad omen. Lily glared hard at him, “I may understand it James, but it does not change the fact that you will be gone for weeks at a time, for as you pointed out this is not a short assignment. What should I tell the children, what of my needs?”

“Look Lil’s I know it seems like I’ll be gone for a long time but you never know with these types of assignments. I might be done by next week or I may be assigned a desk job assignment for the mission. The kids will understand, Harry’s a third year now, and the girls are smart.” James said patiently trying to coax his wife into understanding. Lily sighed, “And the last part?” She asked stonily. This was a question James didn’t want to really answer. Even after 14 years of marriage he still couldn’t bring himself to talk about sex easily.

“I promise you I’ll fulfill all your desires as I can, I know you have some books that have…suggestions, that can help you with immediate issues.” James squeaked out. Lily sighed as she found herself in front of the child James once more. If it weren’t for the children she would seriously have considered leaving him by now. As it was she was hard pressed to justify marrying him from a relationship standpoint beyond the children he had supplied her with.

Harry listened with shock as his parents discussed something he was sure he didn’t really want to know about. He had only recently discovered girls and the power they had over his lower region, though he had to admit to some stupidity on that front. If he had bothered to read a health textbook sooner he might have realized why he had been getting hard-ons for the last year and half at seemingly random moments of the day. In fact just thinking about sex now got his dick hard and he had too shift it around in his pants and he listened to the rest of the quiet argument between his parents.

“Enough.” Lily finally said fed up with her husband, “I see that this is important to you James, go and when you come back we’ll discuss how this mission craze of yours affects our relationship.” James sighed and moved over to the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder from the shelf he turned back to his beloved Lily flower, “If I can I’ll try to contact you on the mirrors.” With that James Potter turned back to the fireplace and left in a blaze of green flames. Lily sighed and sank into the sofa. She scoffed when she realized that she was out in the living room wearing the negligee baby doll she had bought in an attempt to spice up her and James’s sex life. “What a waste” she muttered to herself, her hands sought out her breasts and began to gently fondle them as she laid back into the sofa and let herself feel the pleasure of her own ministrations. Suddenly she heard a door open and the loud sound of someone crashing to the floor.

“Fuck”, harry exclaimed as he fell through the door, his bent over posture didn’t help as he fell and he slammed face first into the floor. Lily looked down at her son, who was now curling up in pain holding his hands to his face. As most mothers do, she immediately noticed he was not only hurt but bleeding and she rushed over to him completely forgetting about her attire and recent activities.

“Harry, dear, are you alright?” she asked worriedly even as she pulled his hands away from his face to see the damage. His glasses were bent and askew but otherwise unharmed which was good, but his nose was bleeding pretty badly. She reached instinctively for her wand but only felt the smooth flesh of her hips and she realized with a blush that she had left her wand on the corner table in her bedroom. She had not expected to need it tonight.

“I’m fine mom; I don’t think I broke my nose.” Harry said, though his words came out slightly garbled due to the blood leaking from his nose and his passageways being constricted. He leaned his head back and pinched his nose shut as his mom led him to her room. He couldn’t help but notice her hips swaying as she ascended the stairs, his eyes wide as he noted the entirety of the shape of her ass. His mother at five foot four had a delicious derriere though Harry was only just old enough to start realizing these things about women; after all he had come down intending to ask her about how to deal with his ‘issues’. They made it up the stairs with Harry managing to avoid spilling blood on anything other than his nightclothes.

Lily rushed over to the end table where her wand lay and picked it up, turning to face her son she moved forward quickly got him settled on her bed. A quick diagnostic showed Harry was right (he usually was about his injuries) and that his nosebleed was largely due to some internal torn skin. A quick healing spell had Harry in shape again. Sitting beside him on the bed she conjured a washcloth and wet it with some water from the glass on the nightstand. She delicately began to wash the blood off her sons face with smooth careful motions. Their faces were mere inches from each other as she examined him to make sure she was getting all the blood.

Harry was petrified, normally his mom would scold him, though what she would scold him for this time he had no idea since it wasn’t his fault he got hurt. Not that he was petrified because of the lack of scolding, no he was petrified because currently his mom was leaning over and giving him a very good glimpse of her cleavage. Her outfit did nothing to hide her good looks. The feel of the cloth on his skin was leaving him bothered, though he had no idea why. Eventually Harry’s mind caught up to his current situation as he felt his lower self begin to stir. Shocking him into action Harry decided without thinking to explain why he had been down there in the first place. Whether this was due to his situation or the fact that it had been the only thing on his mind for the last week or so would have to be decided later.

“Mom, I’m sorry I wasn’t in bed, but…” Harry stalled, as embarrassment clouded his mind and he could no longer think of how to finish saying aloud what was going on in his head. Lily had heard his apology and noticed his hesitation as well as his heavy blush.

“What is it son? You know you can tell me anything.” She said with a smile, using a rather cliché line that all mothers used when their children were hesitant to come forward. Seeing he was cleaned of the blood she sat back a bit to give him some room and waited patiently.

“Well, see the thing is, well l…at first I had thought to talk to dad, but he was always busy, and Sirius and Remus haven’t visited in a while so I couldn’t go to them, so I just thought…well that is I…” Harry started not even sure what he was saying anymore, he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment.

“What is it honey?” Lily asked adding a bit of worry in her voice to draw out his answer. The tactics of a mother might seem dirty or manipulative but they are in truth instinctive and Lily does this with no real thought, though the worry is somewhat real, she is sure nothing bad has happened. As she talks she moves closer to her son drawing him to her side in a one armed hug.

“Well the thing is…” Harry began again; he stopped briefly and took a large breath, “I’mnotsurewhattodoaboutthechangesthatareoccuringtomeduetopuberty.” Harry said in one breath, huffing a bit at the end. Lily considered what she had heard, garbled as it was for a moment before deciphering what he had said. Sometimes it paid to have near perfect memory. Lily almost laughed when she realized what he was probably worried about, but to do that would embarrass her son who was already embarrassed. She might have been able to have a good laugh about it had she found out from James, who apparently was now shirking not only his husbandly duties but also his fatherly duties as well. She made a note to rip into him for that. She sighed briefly as she considered how to respond. Her son was incredibly intelligent which was why he already knew what was happening was related to puberty, on the other hand he probably had no idea about masturbation and she knew his self control would be at an all time low during puberty.

“Harry, I know you want answers, and I don’t want you to take this as a rejection, but are you sure you want me to help you. This really is something your father should handle. He said he would be gone for awhile but he may be able to explain enough by mirror for you to handle your problems.” Lily told him gently, adding gentle circling motions on his back to soothe him. She had felt him tense briefly when she mentioned his father but that could have just been a trick of motion.

Harry pondered how to say what he wanted to say about his father without getting yelled at. Finally he decided that he had no choice but to say it bluntly, if not for him then for his sisters.

“Dad, is…well to be honest dad is not much of a father anymore to me or Rosaline. Sure we have some fun times with him but we really just see him as another one of us. When we do something wrong you’re always the one to punish us, he almost always commiserates with us for getting caught. He’s really just a big kid who happens to pay for things we want. Rosaline of course doesn’t understand this the same way I do but I can see it in her eyes. Regardless I tried to go to him a couple of times over the last few weeks but the first time he vanished into the floo before I could get so much as a word out. The second time I managed to get to the subject at hand when he was suddenly called into work by Sirius. He told me we would discuss it when he came back but that was three days ago, and since then I get the feeling he’s avoiding me.” Harry finished with a whisper as he curled up into his moms side. She had not stopped rubbing his back and the fabric of the cloth she was wearing felt really good against his cheeks.

Lily was seething inside her mind; if she hadn’t been an expert in the art of Occlumency due to her job as an unspeakable home researcher she would have out the door to remove James of his precious assets. As it was her plans for her vengeance tripled on her list as she considered just how much he should suffer for his crimes. Thankfully none of this translated to her outward appearance or she might have scared off her son. Seeing he was relatively relaxed, cuddling into her side she smiled before considering her next words.

“Well Harry in that case, I suppose we can’t count on your father. I would suggest seeing if Remus could do it since Sirius is too immature but I know they are all out on a long term assignment as of tonight and won’t be available for some time. Is it safe to assume that your coming to me means you’re at your ends rope so to speak?” She asked looking at her sons lap. She noticed the slight bulge in his pajama pants, and wondered briefly before shaking herself. Harry didn’t say anything and merely nodded so Lily continued, “I’m sure you probably did some research on the issue when it started to become bothersome but how about I reiterate what I learned about it all anyway and we can cover any specific areas of question in more detail after.” She stated. Harry nodded again and she mentioned they may as well get more comfortable on the bed. Since it was a chilly night the cold in the room had started to bother her as she felt her nipples stiffen and her body goose-bump. The two slipped under the covers and Harry cuddled into her side once more. She sat with her head against the headboard, and quiet reigned for a few moments as she collected herself and the knowledge she needed to pass to her son. They following hour was harrowing for Harry as he felt a rollercoaster of emotions from embarrassment to disgust as his mother discussed everything in detail about the birds and the bees. Finally as she was finishing up she noted almost an hour and a half had passed. She had briefly expected her son to have fallen asleep during her lecture but found he was more awake than ever, his lust for learning being almost worse than hers. She giggled slightly at the attentive look Harry gave her even as she knew he had been disgusted and embarrassed during various parts of her lecture.

“Well Harry did you have any questions about what I covered so far?” Lily asked with a smile on her face. Harry looked thoughtful as he considered what he had learned and any questions he might have.

“Well not really, most of it was covered in the books I found, except the little details about things like dating and tips for courting. I suppose I’ll have more questions about that when I get interesting in doing that stuff, but your lecture still didn’t cover…well my main problem.” Harry said blushing hard. Harry was considerably aware that his boner was only now starting to retreat once more. It had been an on again off again situation largely depending on the topics his mother covered while his imagination ran wild with her words.

“Yes I thought we might leave that for last, since you have no immediate questions regarding the material we covered we can move on.” Lily said in a stern lecture tone she used when she was instructing Harry. Harry didn’t take offense, she had always taken that tone while teaching him and he didn’t think she could stop even if she tried. He was surprised then when her next words were quite a bit softer and she had returned to her motherly tone.

“Harry there’s no really easy way to cover masturbation. I’m a woman and you’re a boy…well man now. To put it simply it’s a method to reduce stress, relieve tension, and bluntly speaking, to get off. Males are known to do it several times a day, and we’ll just leave you to wonder how often women do it.” She ended with a smirk and a glint of mischief in her eye. Harry was completely red but smiled a bit at her tease. With a sigh Lily continued, noting as she did so that she was starting to feel that ever present itch more profoundly then she had during the last hour.

“Boys masturbate by gently grabbing their penises with their hand and stroking it up and down. Of course this should only ever be done in private,” she added quickly before continuing, “After a period of time you’ll feel a buildup of sorts in your lower regions, and you’ll feel pleasure. When you reach your peak your body expels your semen in a process called ejaculation. As you are aware this is the stuff that gets girls pregnant when boys and girls have sex. Afterwards you’ll feel tired but it’s best to clean up since the substance is sticky. Any questions so far?” Lily asked. Harry nodded and asked, “I kind of get what’s suppose to happen but I don’t understand how to grab it.” Harry said embarrassed. Lily just kind of stared for a moment, not really sure how to answer her son. She had given out about as much as she felt comfortable explaining at the moment and she had no clue as to how a guy jerked himself off. She had of course given James a hand-job before and she’d seen James and Sirius jerk their meats before but both had been so rough with it and she wasn’t sure if that was normal or not. Eventually she figured she had to say something and opened her mouth, only to find little to no words escape her throat.

“Um…uh…well you see, uh, that is…well boys just…well.” She stuttered out before clamping her mouth shut. Harry looked a bit confused before making a statement that only a thirteen year old could make in a world where inbreeding and incest were not abnormal and the idea of the taboo was not mentioned in any health books a wizard might read.

“If you can’t explain it, perhaps you can show me?” Harry asked almost desperately. He kind of understood what she had said before but the idea of grabbing his dick and tugging on it was unappealing to him, and frankly he had never considered actually touching it other than when he went to the bathroom. This time Lily’s emotion was clear on her face as her eyes widened in surprise and her jaw dropped. She hadn’t even considered that their conversation might lead down this kind of path. She considered how to explain to her son about incest and inbreeding and the negative pall that was associated with such acts. Before she could come up with anything though he hit her with his puppy dog eyes, she could feel the desperation coming off him, begging her to help him out in this new and confusing new area of the world. She found herself nodding before she could even form a proper counter argument to the idea. The smile on Harry’s face was huge as he turned to look her in the eye a bit better, “Great, what do we do first?” harry asked eagerly, his eyes flashing with happiness. Lily gave a somewhat strained smile before sighing.

“Very well Harry, first things first, you don’t want to get your clothes dirty so you’ll have to take your clothes off.” Lily explained softly. Harry was nervous but not really embarrassed about his mom seeing him naked or anything, she had seen it all before after all, even if that was years ago. Nerves though could still the bravest hands and Harry didn’t move until his mom told him it was fine and reiterated that she had seen it all before. With that Harry got out of the bed and began to remove his clothes.

When Harry removed his clothes he was facing away from his mom and she saw the scars that marred his back from his encounter with a basilisk at the end of his second year. It was more than halfway through the summer and she was still furious about that incident. He had another scar where the basilisk had bit him in his arm, and his hands were more calloused then most preteen hands would be due to his encounter in first year with a Voldemort possessed professor. In fact she was still angry about that as well and it had happened at the end of first year when he went to prevent the theft of the philosopher’s stone. She had threatened Dumbledore for weeks with removing him from school if he didn’t get his act together and he still fucked it all up by the end of Harry’s second year. She was still in the process of getting some reforms for the school she wanted in if Harry was to continue attending.

She couldn’t help but stare at her sons rather shapely behind when he bent over to remove his pants. He was a star Quidditch seeker for his team in Ravenclaw, and had been since first year. It had kept him fit, but she could tell he must have discovered exercise at some point since he had some muscles in area’s that Quidditch wouldn’t help build. Still he was only thirteen and he had a long way to go before his bodies muscle definition really started to show. Harry turned around once he was undressed and Lily got a good look at him in all his glory. He was definitely not fat, a bit thin really, but not unhealthily so. His body had scars in the front as well and the basilisk tooth scar was more obvious from the front side. She noted the scar along his outer left thigh where he had been hit by a cutting curse. They had not gotten it healed in time to prevent a scar. That was also from the encounter with the evil professor. What shocked Lily the most though was when she looked at her son’s cock; there were no other words to describe such a thing. She felt herself quiver a bit and she felt betrayed when her cunt started to drool a bit, dampening her panties. He was sporting a solid six and a half inch cock with roughly 5 and a half inch girth. She wondered briefly where he had gotten it since if it was that size during puberty it would probably get bigger over the next few years and he was almost as big as his father already. He was rather clearly thicker than his father. After a few more moments to compose her mind she motioned for Harry to sit back down with her. His cock was driving her to distraction so she concentrated on his face as he slipped back under the covers with her. She was more intimately aware of what she was wearing when his head rested once more on her shoulder his chin resting on the top of her breast. He looked up at her with a ‘what next’ expression and she pulled him to her tightly for a brief moment before letting out a slow breath and counting in her mind to ten to calm her nerves.

“Alright Harry, first you’re going to need to see what I’m doing so I’ll cast a warming charm on the room,” suiting action to words she quickly used her wand to heat up the room and tied a warming ward to keep the room at the much warmer temperature for the rest of the night, “and we’ll remove these covers.” She finished as she removed the covers. She felt a blush creep up to her face when she noticed how damp she was. “This might feel a bit strange Harry but I promise you’ll enjoy it, but I have to peel back your foreskin and that might hurt a bit alright?” she asked as she noted his foreskin still covered the mushroom head of his cock. Harry gave a tentative nod and watched mystified as his mother’s hand approached his dick.

Heavenly was the only word Harry could think to describe the feeling of his mother’s hand encompassing his dick. The heat from her hand radiated through it somehow making his whole body feel hot. He felt his breath quicken as if he was playing Quidditch again and marveled at the feeling, it was so much better then Quidditch though. Harry was so wrapped up in the feeling that he almost didn’t catch his mothers warning that she was about to pull back his foreskin. He watched in avid fascination as she pulled gently down on his skin until reddish-purple hue of the head of his cock appeared around the edges of the foreskin, still she kept pulling and harry felt it tightening at first it was strange but not unpleasant but then she gave a much more solid tug and it peeled back completely, freeing his head from its trap. Harry winced from the pain and moaned briefly. When the pain went away so quickly Harry was surprised to find he hadn’t been injured at all. His mother’s hand was now making gently up and down motions along his dick as she held it in a loose grip, similar to the way she sometimes handled her wand, though the up and down motions, or was that forward and back since his dick was currently splayed horizontally away from his body. He felt his mother’s breath on his ear and heard her whispers.

“There that wasn’t so bad, was it?” she asked with compassion, though she could see her son was already lost as his eyes were glazed over mere moments after his brief wince. Finally though he came back to a state of semi-conscious behavior and managed to squeak out a positive reply. Lily herself was amazed at the feeling she was receiving from holding her son’s cock. She thought she would be disgusted, revolted, and frankly she had intended to get him off quickly and see him off to bed with the knowledge he could do it for himself from then on. Instead she found herself getting hot and bothered, as she gently stroked the iron hard member. It had grown another half inch when she had pulled back the foreskin, and hardened even more, she couldn’t deny though that the skin felt like velvet in her hand and she was certain her son would be a lady killer in the future if he had the confidence. She was just barely restraining herself from using her other hand to play with herself and she found herself involuntarily moving her face closer to her son’s neck.

“Do you feel it Harry, do you feel my hand stroking your cock. I can already see the pre-cum leaking from your tip. Now remember we’ll use your pre-cum as a lubricant today but most times you’ll want to use some lotion.” She whispered breathily into his ear, just barely remembering to add in instructions so he could do it himself later if needed. Suiting actions to words once more she brought her hand up and around the tip of his cock gathering the pre-cum in her hand and using it to help lubricate her strokes. She felt a shock as her hand came into contact with his pre-cum and felt her pussy quiver in response. She began altering the pace of her strokes informing him in a sultry tone, which he had not heard from his mother before, about all the ways he might be able to please himself, but that he should take care going at it hard or fast as he may injure his sensitive organ. Lily was surprised when he lasted two minutes before finally succumbing to her ministrations. She watched as rope after rope of cum spilled from his cock onto the sheets in front of him. She felt the magic in the air as his core flared briefly, a common occurrence with wizards and witches when they reached climax. Seeing him cum and having been the one who brought him to it made her soaking wet and she was feeling a mix of shame and lust now that the experience was over.

Harry was over the moon with contentment, he had not expected how good ejaculation could be and he vowed to experience it more often now that he knew. Based on what he had been told he watched his dick waiting for it to go back to being soft, looking forward to keeping it that way for a few hours hopefully. Harry being only thirteen did not realize that with his youth and the fact that his mother had yet to release his cock it would stay hard for far more than one shot.

Lily was lost as her thoughts raced towards startling ideas and outrageous plans. Seeing her son shoot his semen down half her bed over a series of five spurts all thick with cum made her mind collapse into the gutters of sexual desire. Like everything in Lily’s life though her mind eventually found the most logical plan of action that would get the results she wanted with the least commotion, even when it perhaps involved more work, and when her mind decided she set the plan in to effect and accepted it with her whole being. In just one night, an old door closed and a new door opened, Lily Evans Potter now saw her son as not just a son but also a potential lover. One she could mold to her satisfaction, one that would be conscientious to her desires and passions. Of course she wouldn’t force herself on her son, no she had a plan to seduce her son, and she so looked forward to what the next few weeks would bring. Bringing herself back to reality she realized her hand was still holding onto Harry’s hard cock and her lips twitched into a smile as her eyes became alight with mischief. Slowly she began to move her hand once more, last time she had given him what she approximated a jerk-off session would include for a guy, meaning largely no variety in movements with quick motions towards the end. Now she would show him what a hand-job feels like, and if he didn’t happen to know there was a difference well he would learn in time.

Harry was bewildered when he felt his mom start to move once again, she stopped briefly and he watched in fascination as she drooled onto her open palm before wrapping it back around his cock. Her spit was cool against his hot cock and he hissed in pleasure and she started moving once more.

“Spit, is a great lubricant Harry if you have nothing else handy, especially if you need to go for a round two.” She added with a sultry laugh at the end. Harry smiled, but was soon moaning in pleasure at his mother’s ministrations. Whatever she was doing he could only tell that her movements were completely different from before. His head was laid back against her breast and his eyes were closed as he reveled in the feelings she was giving him. He smelled a musky scent that reminded him of his mother and he figured it must be a perfume she wore or something and he had just never noticed. The pleasure was so much more intense this time around and Harry barely lasted longer than he had the first time. This time however his cum was caught by his mother’s hand, which she had used to cap his tip just before he exploded. After two rounds Harry was completely exhausted and slipped into sleep with a huge smile on his face.

“Sleep well Harry, my love.” Lily said with a smile on her face. She would still get her revenge against James but perhaps she did owe him for giving her Harry. She slowly brought her cum covered hand close to her face and inspected it curiously. She could almost feel the cum steeped in her sons magic, again something that was common for wizards, though how enticing a man’s cum was, was indeed indicative of their magical prowess which was why part of the ritual to test a young wizards talents involved using their semen as test samples. Grabbing a vial from her nightstand, from a used sleeping potion, she placed some of the semen in the vial and cast a stasis charm on the vial. She set it back in the drawer before glancing at her still largely covered hand. She gave it a tentative lick and although she didn’t find it bad, she decided to change her son’s diet if possible. She didn’t think it would be a problem since Harry was always for trying new things. She cleaned off the rest of her hand by eating the cum off it, though she left just a bit on the tips of the fingers. With her other hand she cast a contraceptive charm just in case though she wasn’t terribly worried. Place her wand on the nightstand once more she used her now free hand to push aside her panties and brought her ‘unclean’ hand to her pussy and silently slid her cum covered fingers into her cunt, she shuddered as she felt her fingers coat her walls lightly in her sons cum and she was already impatiently awaiting the day he filled her for the first time. She slowly, so as not to wake Harry, gave her pussy the attention it had so craved all night since she had been interrupted by her son and cheated by her husband. When she came that night she moaned her sons name into his hair and if one looked closely they could see a hint of a smile form on Harry’s lips as his subconscious mind picked up the noise from outside. 


	3. The Next Morning

***Morning July 16th***

Lily awoke to find herself in a rather precarious position, she found herself being spooned by a smaller body from behind. As her mind woke up she remembered the events of last night and her now more rational less sex obsessed mind berated her for what she had done. Her plan she had created last night fractured a bit as her logical mother side protested against such actions. Clearly her mind had not all been there last night and she would need to think things through further before she tried anything, which still left her the issue of her son being in her bed. At the moment his hand was around her waist and thankfully not gripping anything inappropriate, but he was holding her tightly to him and if Harry had anything it was a strong grip. His leg locked hers to the bed so she found she only had limited movement of her head. At first although awkward she wasn’t overly bothered by the closeness when she shifted her hips a bit to get more comfortable she felt her sons cock press solidly between her ass cheeks. She also realized she was wearing very little at the moment and judging by the feel of Harry he was wearing nothing at all, which synced with her memories of last night. As she laid there her body slowly started to betray her motherly instincts once more as he pit of her womb heated in preparation for any sexual activity that might happen and her magic flared in desire. Her plan from last night slowly reassembled itself but was thankfully held back by her rationality and occlumency. She slowly extricated herself from her son without waking him up and made her way to her bathroom.

Her morning shower had always been a time for her to clear her mind and set out her plans for the days ahead so she began the way she always began. After running through the average part of her day and her husband leaving her to once more go on an Auror mission she found herself reminiscing about last night’s encounter with her son. Her plan from last night had been simple in scope and fraught with the lust. Now with a clear head she was able to rationalize her plan not only to herself but even to fit within societal acceptance. The wizarding world did not consider incest a taboo by nature of necessity though they did look down on immediate family conception since it kept a family isolated and typically had no political gain. Genetics wise there was little worry unless the inbreeding occurred through numerous generations as magical people had a wider variant of genetic coding and magic would instinctively avoid recessive traits that might lead to genetic deformities during child development. Not that she had any intention of having Harry’s children but if the worst was to happen it would be less of a problem then if they had been muggles. The only issue she had to deal with was her own insecurities about the taboo of it, which only occurred because she herself was muggleborn. Lily had taught Harry and her daughters much about the muggle world but she had not even considered covering topics like incest and she knew Harry would not have discovered such knowledge at Hogwarts or in Potter manor so he would not have come across such information. She doubted he would even be aware that sex was typically not an activity most people would take part in until later years at Hogwarts when parents began setting their children up with betrothals which were still commonplace in wizard society. Of course all of this amounted to one chilling thought in Lily’s mind. She wanted her son and she had already decided she would have him. Rationalizing a plan only meant she wanted to be free from any guilt. Lily always followed through with her decision once made and she had decided all of this last night. Plans within plans started laying down in her mind about how to seduce her son, what to wear when, how to talk to him, subtle suggestion she could make, enticing gestures, thrilling moments and of course vital lessons.

She quickly finished up her shower and brushed her teeth, wrapped with nothing more than a towel she walked back into her room to find Harry sitting up staring at her with wide eyes.

“Hello Harry, did you sleep alright?” she asked in her normal tone. Harry could practically hear his brain steaming and his eyelids shooting even further up his brow at the sight of his mother. He managed to utter a single syllable which apparently his mother took for fine as she turned around and opened up her dresser. Harry discovered with even more surprise as he lifted the sheets of his mother’s bed that he was completely naked. Unlike his mother he was not a morning person or well schooled in occlumency and it took him several moments to realize why he was naked. Harry felt his skin flush red with embarrassment as his own rational mind looked back at last night. Contrary to his rational mind his magic, which Harry had always been more uniquely attuned to then most, seemed inordinately pleased with the memories. These opposite emotions warred with Harry until his eyes once more settled on his mother. She was currently bent over looking in the bottom drawer of the dresser; her towel had ridden up her thigh quite a bit leaving most of her pale toned legs beautifully exposed while still hiding the tantalizing sight of her rear. Harry felt his eyes stuck like magnets unable to look away.

“Would you be alright if changed your diet dear? I know you’ve been getting into quite a bit of trouble and while exercise is great. It would be better if you didn’t always eat those greasy English breakfast foods.” She said as grabbed a pair of panties from the drawer. The pair she held onto was another one of her sexier pairs, though a bit more tame then last nights. She slipped it on under her towel while she awaited her sons reply.

Harry heard the question, if only because no matter how surprised or shocked to stillness he might be he knew his mom would expect an answer and not answering his mum was about as smart as facing off against a vampire in the middle of the night.

“I don’t mind,” harry replied simply, watching his mother slip the panties on and seeing them disappear under her towel. She made a few enticing jerking movements as she moved them over her hips and Harry wondered briefly if he would be told to leave at all. Lily saw him looking and deciding that she had given him enough for one day shooed him off to get dressed. Harry quickly slipped his pajama bottoms back on before making his way back to his room. Lily gave a quiet chuckle as he left; she knew she must have flustered him horribly. The poor boy didn’t even know what he was getting into, but he would enjoy it, she would see to that.

When Harry came down to breakfast he found his mum in her normal attire for a weekend, a soft sweater and a pair of jeans. Now though he couldn’t help but notice how well sculpted those jeans were to her butt, or how her sweater seemed to hide her chest while drawing his eyes to them all the same. She treated him no differently during breakfast however and Harry was able to eventually pull his mind out of the gutter. He conversed with his sisters Rosaline and Heather over breakfast telling them about his recent project to create a miniature golem to act as a desk secretary. The girls giggled over the idea and asked Harry to make one for them if he succeeded. Harry assured them he would. Rosaline was the oldest sister and only a year younger then Harry. Heather was the youngest and would be joining them after this summer. Harry would not be able to tell you which he was closest to as he loved both his sisters dearly and he liked to show off his magic to both of them.

Lily watched as her children talked and ate their breakfast. It wasn’t their traditional breakfast, instead it was pancakes with lots of fruits and OJ for drinks. She slowly ate her own food while she considered Harry’s project. While it was nothing ground breaking it was actually pretty ingenious. Once Harry managed it she might just make one herself, if he didn’t surprise her with one he made that is. The girls hung on every one of Harry’s words; in a way it was amazing that Harry never realized just how much the girls worshipped him. He absolutely hated the fame from defeating Vodemort at age one and all the worship from his fellow students that had come from that event. Lily herself hadn’t liked it either but it was easier then letting anyone know what had really happened.

Once breakfast was over the dishes flew to the sink and started to wash themselves with a wave from Lily’s wand. Harry’s sisters made a beeline for door and with a quick shout about going to a friend’s house they were out the door. Lily smiled at that and turned to look at Harry.

“Well, what are your plans for the day Harry?” She asked in an amused voice, the smile having never left her face. Harry pondered for a moment before shrugging.

“I don’t have any particular plans today, I might try to work on my golem, or just find something to read in the library,” he said after a moment. 

Lily stood up and walked around the table to her son, as she passed behind him she leaned down and whispered into his ear in a sultry tone, “Well mommies going to go for a swim, feel free to join me if you want.”

Harry’s mind immediately jumped back to last night and his lower body betrayed him faster than a man can blink. Harry just nodded in reply and he felt more then saw his mother leave the room. After a few moments had passed Harry got up and went to his room. He began to pace for several minutes before he decided for once to be a Gryffindor and just be bold. Harry went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of swim shorts. Pulling them on and a loose white tee Harry made his way out to the pool that Lily had forced James to add when she had first married him. Harry didn’t immediately see his mother, but when he reached the lip of the pool he noticed she was underwater. Moments Later Lily came up for air and Harry found himself once again paralyzed by his mother’s beauty. Apparently once you noticed something like that it was very hard to put aside.

“So you decided to join me,” She asked triumphantly. Harry nodded, “Of course I did.” Lily smiled and gestured with her fingers for her son to join her in the pool. Harry smirked before he jumped in making a big splash right next to her. Lily gave an outraged shout before laughing, and Harry joined in once he broke the surface. Harry took a few moments to swim around and get warmed up as the pool was a bit chilly even with the heating charms on it. After a few moments Harry swam back to his mum’s side. She was resting against the edge of the pool in the deep end.

“Hey mum, want to play a game?” Harry asked excitedly, treading water in front of his mom.

“Sure honey, what do you want to play?” she asked smiling. She really did love playing with her children. ‘Plus it would create so many amazing opportunities for a different kind of play’ she thought as she felt a wave of lust hit her. She knew a part of this was her magic reacting to Harry’s semen from last night, but she didn’t mind in the least.

“How about tag?” he asked innocently. Lily smile grew larger and she nodded and Harry cheered before saying, “I’m it first then.”

“We’ll give the person who’s not it a ten second head start so they have a chance,” Harry declared when his mother asked about the rules for the game. Lily nodded and her son moved to the edge of the pool and turned around before he began to count slowly to ten. Lily moved to the middle area of the pool and waited for Harry. When he finished counting he turned and spotted her. The game was actually harder then it seemed as by the time he could reach her she would already be away from the spot he was heading towards. Eventually he managed to corner her and tagged her.

Lily was now it and had been chasing her rather elusive son for a few minutes now. She was amazed at how skilled he was a moving through the water. She eventually managed to corner her son like he had her and she dove forward to tap him, as her arm reach for him he attempted to kick off to the side. Unfortunately he misjudged the distance to the side of the pool and his foot didn’t find the wall, causing him to over tip himself. His mother had been moving forward and he found himself planting his face directly in her chest. Lily giggled and wrapped her arms around her son pressing him into her. She used her momentum to push them to the wall and Lily soon found her son fully pressed up against her skin and the pool wall behind him. She felt his hard-on poking her stomach and she couldn’t help but smile a little as she felt her skin heat where it touched. 


	4. Poolside Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gives harry his next lessons in the pool.

“I think it’s time we had another lesson sweetie,” Lily said licking her lips lightly with the tip of her tongue. Harry was briefly confused before with a slight movement from his mother he noticed his predicament was flush against her stomach.

“Couldn’t I just do what you showed me last night?” Harry asked embarrassed. Lily giggled lightly causing Harry to breathe in sharply as he felt his pants tighten from the sensation she produced.

“You could, but there’s a lot I haven’t told you yet. Wouldn’t you like to know more?” she asked seductively. Harry didn’t pick up on the tone consciously but his body reacted, causing him to heat up dramatically. Harry nodded his head instead of giving a verbal response and Lily moved away from him, finally releasing him. Harry followed his mother to the shallower end of the pool, until she stopped at a spot by the poolside where the edge just met the middle of her stomach.

“Here Harry come sit up on the edge of the pool,” his mother said in a tone that brooked no argument. Harry moved to sit where his mother told him to, he was a bit confused at the moment but trusted she knew what she was doing. Harry was just glad it wasn’t as embarrassing as last time; apparently having your mother see you rock hard wasn’t as difficult the second time around. Harry still adjusted himself to not show as much.

“No reason to hide it Harry,” his mother chided him gently. She gently shifted his legs apart and settled against the wall in between his thighs. She gently rubbed his thighs before giving a little sigh.

“I think today we’ll cover kissing and foreplay,” she said gently. Harry’s eyes widened, he knew what kind of kissing she meant and he had heard the older students at Hogwarts talking about foreplay before.

“Ok mom,” Harry said with a small embarrassed smile. Harry was then subjected to a short few minute lecture on the various forms of kissing and foreplay that was available for a couple. Harry followed along; most of it seemed familiar to him, but some of it he didn’t really grasp the concept of.

“So a French kiss is a kiss with tongues, but how does that even work?” Harry asked curiously. Lily smiled at the opening her son just provided her. She had really honestly meant to take things slowly, but the more she got into it the more she found herself drenched and wanting nothing more than take her son cock deep within herself.

“I suppose I could show you…but this isn’t really something I should be doing. If you father ever found out…” she cut off her sentence and let the silence show him her feelings on the matter.

Harry quick as only a child could be started nodding, “Of course mom, I’ll never tell anyone I promise,” he said just wanting the ominous silence to go away, and away it went as with nothing more than a teasing smile his mother soothed his worry away once more.

“Alright then son, I want you to give me a kiss on the lips, no puckering,” she said when he started to pucker his lips. Harry stopped puckering his lips and brought his head forward slowly, his lips parted slightly. Lily met him halfway and slowly began to kiss her son gently. Harry didn’t really react at first, unused to the sensations on his lips. After a few moments though he began to copy his mother’s movements getting into the rhythm. The two kissed until harry pulled back suddenly and took a huge gulp of air. Lily smiled indulgently, before giving him a mock glare.

“Someone didn’t pay enough attention,” she said sternly. Harry gave a small sigh and with a quirky smile he replied, “Sorry mom, I forgot to breathe.” Lily snorted with humor before she looked back at her son. When their eyes met Harry instinctively leaned forward and the two kissed again.

A few moments into the second kiss Harry felt his mothers tongue glide across his lips. Curious he opened his mouth to let the invasive tongue in. The sensation was altogether unlike anything Harry had ever felt before as his mother’s tongue explored his mouth scrapping lightly against his teeth, gliding across his gums. The taste of her saliva filled his mouth and Harry couldn’t help but be enticed by it. Thankfully he was still breathing, this time remember to breathe through his nose.

Lily was amazed at how erotic she felt just from sticking her tongue into her son’s mouth. Her eyes were closed, her brain to busy remember the taste of her son, the feel of his tongue against hers. She was oddly unprepared when Harry suddenly moved his tongue into her mouth, using his small tongue to taste her and explore her. Her tongue retreated to give him more room to maneuver and the kiss between mother and son seemingly intensified once more.

They both parted breathing quite hard. Lily was deeply aroused by her son and began laying light kisses on his chest. Her hands that were wrapped around her son’s waist slid up his back to lightly grip his shoulders. Pulling back from him she looked Harry in the eyes and saw the same desire she felt in them. With a smile she asked, “Would you like me to help take care of that?” looking at her son’s clearly evident arousal.

Harry could only nod still trying to catch his breath from that amazing kiss and still mentally behind by a few seconds. Before he knew it he was asked to rise from the edge slightly as his mother pulled his shorts down to his ankles. There for the world to see his erection stood rock hard pointing almost directly at his mother’s face. Lily glanced at it hungrily.

“Now mommy’s going to teach you one of the more common ways for a woman to help a man get aroused or in this case, get off without actually having sex.” She told him before she lightly grasped his cock in her hands. She began to slowly stroke it, judging her sons reactions to see how far gone he was already. Thankfully he still had quite a bit of control so he wasn’t close to ejaculation yet.

“Mom,” Harry hissed as he watched with wide eyed awe as his mother’s tongue slowly glided up the length of his cock. His body trembled from the sensation and for a brief moment the very world seemed to rock.

“Ungh,” Harry groaned aloud as he felt his mother’s lips kiss the tip of his cock or stop the hiss of pleasure as his mother mouth enclosed his cock in its warm embrace. He had thought kissing had felt fantastic and the actions last night had been even better than that, but this…this was on a completely different scale. 

“mmm…” Lily moaned around her sons cock. She had been too heated up to tell her son what she was about to do, but she could explain all that later. Right now her sons cock was stuffed in her cheeks and she was enjoying every second of it. His musky scent filled her nostrils as breathed deeply to get air into her lungs. Her tongue danced across the bottom of his cock as she slowly worked him further back into her mouth. His thickness made her mouth stretch just beyond what she was comfortable with, but she liked his taste and she loved how his cockhead pulsed eagerly on her tongue. Her son’s cock quickly reached the back of her throat but she didn’t stop immediately. She slowly pushed his cock deeper into her mouth, allowing it to go down her throat.

“Holy fuck mom,” Harry yelled out as his cock was suddenly introduced to his mom’s throat. He could the constriction of her throat as she buried even more of his cock inside. He nearly couldn’t help the laugh the bubbled up inside of him when he saw his mother glare at him for swearing, or at least he was fairly sure that was why. Thankfully she didn’t stop and Harry found that the brief tangent actually brought him back some from the brink. His mother then began to move along his length, using her tongue to great advantage and somehow managing to make her mouth into a vacuum of pressure that felt simply amazing.

“Mom…ungh…jeezus,” Harry panted out as his hands reached forward and grasped his mothers hair. His body tensed as he felt as if all the energy within it was being redirected. This feeling was nothing like the last time his mother had helped him, it was so much better.

Lily noticed the change in Harry as he quickly reached the breaking point. His breath was shallow and fast and his eyes were practically glazed over in pleasure. Grinning around her new meat-wand, she began to bob her head on his cock, adding suction and humming as she deep-throated her son. As he began to tense up she felt her son’s hands grip her hair and instinctively her son pushed her down onto his cock and held her there.

“Oh Mum!” Harry yelled as his seed splashed down his mother’s throat. Lily bore with it only pulling back when her sons grip relaxed. She then began to lightly suck him off, cleaning his cock with her mouth. She was impressed with the taste of his semen; something that magic actually did have a clear effect on. 

Harry just stared wide-eyed at his mum as she cleaned his cock off with her tongue. Not really knowing what to say he opted for the statement that best fitted his current thought process.

“Can we do that again?” he asked tiredly with a crooked grin on his face. He watched as his mother looked up at him, his cockhead still in her mouth. She grinned around his cock and seemingly making as much noise as possible she popped it out of her mouth.

“Don’t worry Harry, next time I’ll cover everything I did to you in excruciating detail.” She said with a predatory smile. 


	5. Gift and Recieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns the favor to his mother for helping him out.

After getting cleaned up, separately, they met up in the kitchen where Harry helped his mother prep lunch for the girls who had gone to visit their friend from preschool. The girls arrived shortly after they finished getting it all together and immediately the family dug in. Afterwards the girls dragged Harry off to his “lab” so he could show them his plans for the golem.

Lily was slowly working through her daily charms when the mirror alarm went off. Walking over to it she noted the call was from her husband before she answered the call by touching the activation rune.

“Hey honey, just wanted to call and check in on you and the kids,” James said before adding cheekily while waving his eyebrows, “and it looks like your looking fine today.”

Lily smiled as she replied to her husband, “As a matter of fact I had a most delightful morning James. Harry and I enjoyed the pool together. You know how much I miss him while he’s gone at Hogwarts. It’s nice to know he still loves his mommy.”

“Haha well try not to turn him into too much of a mama’s boy dear,” James said with a grin. Before lily could reply she heard Sirius’s voice in the background.

“Sorry honey, I got to go. We might have a lead,” and with little preamble he hung up.

“I’m surprised he said bye,” Lily commented dryly as reset the mirror to alert her first before establishing a connection (unfortunately she always had to reset it after each call).

“Hey mom? The girls and I were wondering if we could go to the alley to pick up some stuff for my project,” Harry asked as he walked into the room. Lily turned to see her son with a smile on his face as both of her daughters looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

Lily sighed and nodded, “I suppose you can, but I want you back before dinner and take Eli with you.” Eli being one of several house elves employed by the Potter. Harry nodded and after calling Eli and telling him what was going, and ensuring Eli wouldn’t mind going, the kids trundled back upstairs to get ready for the outing. Lily grinned as she realized she would have the house to herself for a few hours.

After getting to work on some research for the department of mysteries for a few hours, she then began to prepare dinner. She decided that until James returned or the kids complained she would prepare healthier meals and so she prepped a simple pasta dish and some fresh bread. Harry and the girls came back shortly before dinner was ready loaded up with supplies. In fact given that stuff could be shrunk Lily was surprised at how much they had bought. When questioned Harry admitted that he had probably bought more then he needed and he hadn’t quite been able to deny the girls some dresses they had spotted in a store that they ‘just had to have’. Lily smirked at that last part before she sighed and told the kids off on being to careless with money over dinner.

That night Harry lay in his bed thinking about all that had happened, especially in the pool. He sighed as he felt himself stiffen. Now feeling uncomfortable, but still unwilling to take his self in hand as his mother had called it Harry decided to get a glass of water. He found his mother downstairs watching some TV so he decided to join her.

“Hey baby, couldn’t sleep?” Lily asked as Harry walked into the family room. Harry grunted but said nothing. Lily smiled when she noticed a bulge in his pajama bottoms.

“Oh I see,” she smirked as she patted her lap, “Come here, let mommy take care of that for you,” Lily said with a smile. Harry sat down in her lap and felt it almost immediately as Lily gently maneuvered her hand into his pants and wrapped her fingers gently around his cock. He sighed as she slowly began to stroke him.

Mother and son sat quietly as the show played on in the background, covering the quickening sounds of Harry’s breathing and the quiet squelching of his precum as Lily used it to lubricate his cock. Harry only last a few minutes before he reached orgasm and his seed spilled into his pants and all over his mother’s hand. Lily having not taken to the time to relieve herself earlier, having chosen to get actual work done, was feeling quite horny now and it showed in her flushed skin and heavy breathing. She was rather frustrated, but she didn’t want to pressure Harry.

Seeing his mom’s state Harry quickly put two and two together from what he now knew of his own body and what he somewhat understood of women’s bodies. He looked up at his mother as she brought her cum stained hand to her lips and licked off a dollop of his cum. The sight was enough to get him hard again, but rather then asking for more help Harry decided on a different route.

“Hey mom?” Harry asked still looking up at her. Lily swallowed what she had a licked from her hand and looked at her son, “Yes dear?”

“I…I don’t suppose I could help you, could I?” He asked awkwardly, looking away from his mother at the end in case she rejected his implied proposal. Having looked away from his mother Harry missed the surprised look on her face as her brain went to the gutter. Despite her plans and all that she had already done, she suddenly felt unsure if this was a good idea or not. As her brain tried to process her sudden reluctance Harry began to feel slightly panicky and rejected. Just as he was about to get up and leave his mother wrapped her hands around his waist, ignoring the mess it made on his clothes.

“There is a way Harry, but that’s something for mommies and daddies and people who love each other a lot,” Lily explained to her son. She knew the argument was flawed given what she had already done with her son, but it just came out.

“Well I love you a lot,” Harry pointed out, “and beside its only fair I return the favor, why should I be the only one getting something.” Harry then brought out his big guns, and looked at Lily with wide puppy dog eyes that he knew she could never deny. 

“Harry…” Lily sighed holding her son tighter. She sighed once again as she looked at her sons eyes, and she felt her will crumble once again, she had no real problems with what would happen, just that it was awfully fast. Her plan had been to actually slow down not speed up.

“Oh alright,” she finally said and getting Harry to stand up she turned off the TV and led him to her bedroom. Harry had been there last night, but now the walk up to her room seemed so much longer and when they arrived Harry suddenly felt tense, like he did when he knew something big was about to happen. Harry watched as his mother let him go and walked over to her bathroom.

“Strip and get up on the bed Harry, I’ll be out in a minute, I just need to wash up,” Lily said with a lusty smile for her son. Harry was quickly ready and waiting on the bed. Meanwhile Lily stood in front of her mirror, ‘okay girl, you got this, it’s just a lesson…granted one about sex…and with your own son, but hey, he needed a good education right?’ she thought as she stripped out of her jeans and shirt. She was about to reach around to unhook her bra when she thought better of it. She cleaned herself up and then grabbing a chemise from the attached closet she slipped it on, the red chemise matched her hair well and her white bra and panties didn’t detract from the look. With one last look at herself in the mirror Lily opened the door and spotter her son naked on top of the covers, his cock pointed at the ceiling and his eyes immediately drawn to her body when the door opened.

Lily walked over to the bed and dropped onto her hands and knees when she reached the edge. She seductively crawled over to her son before she leaned forward and kissed him. She was pleasantly surprised when instead of waiting for her to deepen the kiss he immediately sought permission to enter her mouth with his tongue. Granting it, she made out with her son for a few moments before breaking away from him, somewhat breathless due to how horny she was feeling having kissed her son and thinking about what they were about to potentially do.

“Are you sure you want to do this Harry?” she asked with barely constrained lust in her eyes. Harry looked up at her with nothing but love and determination and nodded. She smiled and then twisted herself so she was beside him resting against the headboard.

“Then it’s time for another lesson in foreplay, though I think we’ll skip the lecture and cut right to the practice tonight,” she said in a sultry voice as her eyes met her sons and both could see the lust pouring from them, though Lily knew Harry could barely understand the concept of lust just yet. Harry nodded and felt a surge of longing and desire burn through him when his eyes met his mothers.

Lily slowly grasped her sons hand and gently placed it on her stomach, “Do you remember my lesson on bad touch Harry?” she asked and got a nod for a reply, “Good, but in this case it’s exactly what you’re going to be doing. I want you to touch me down there Harry; I want you to touch my pussy,” she whispered to him as she guided his hands to her panties and let his hands settle overtop of her mound. She moaned lightly at the pressure, somehow everything seemed more intense for her than ever before.

Harry sat shock still at the warmth and feeling of the mound under his hand. He swallowed thickly too scared to move, until his mother, seemingly no longer entirely there, begged him to move. Harry began to slowly move his hand up and down the mound, as if he was giving her a back rub. He was amazed to discover that his mom’s moans did not sound nearly the same as when he was giving her a back rub, having a completely different undertone and he found his lower half reacting instinctively to her voice.

“ooooohhhhh….”Lily moaned as her hips thrusted gently against her sons palm as she felt a spike of pleasure shoot through her body. She gasped from the sensation as a minor orgasm rocked her. As she calmed down a bit, since Harry didn’t know enough yet to realize what had happened or that she would need more stimulation to reach a true orgasm, she slowly composed herself.

“Harry dear, I want you to remove mommy’s panties,” she ordered gently, something about the taboo of being his mother even in this kind of situation exciter her beyond just the idea of incest. She watched with lust glazed eyes as her son moved in front of her and spread her legs slightly causing her mound to become more visible to his eyes. As Harry reached for her hips his hands slid gently up her thigh causing her to moan lightly.

Harry’s eyes were locked on his mother’s pussy mound as his hands automatically reached for her hips. He grasped the band of the lacy white panties and pulled gently down. They momentarily caught on the bed before his mother lifter her hips, and Harry was able to slowly peel them off the rest of the way. Harry was fascinated when he noticed not only a wet spot on the panties but a small line of clear fluid stretching from the wet spot to the lips that they had hidden from view. Harry’s eyes were glued to his mother’s pussy as the scent of her musk filled his nose…his brain spun to a stop.

“You can touch it if you’d like,” Lily said after a moment. Harry recovered and tentatively reached out with his hand. Somewhat instinctively Harry’s hand cupped her inner thigh and his thumb slid up his mothers slit until he heard a sharp gasp.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked moving his hand away like he had just touched a hot coal, his voice full of concern. Lily quickly caught her breath before she felt herself chuckle a bit.

“Oh nothing’s wrong sweetie, I just forgot to warn you. Women have certain spots that are extra sensitive. Sometimes when they are touched we get lost in the sudden sensation,” Lily explained as she brought her hand down to her nether regions. Harry calmed down and quickly became curious.

“Like where, mom?” Harry asked trying to spot something, but he had no idea what to look for since none of his mom’s lecture had involved pictures or detailed explanation of anatomy.

“Here, look,” she said opening her folds gently causing her clitoris to become more pronounced. She pointed with her other hand at small bundle of nerves situated just above her nether lips, “This spot here Harry is called the clitoris and is considered one of the most sensitive spots on a female.” As if to prove this point she ran her hand over it and another small gasp escaped her.

“So it doesn’t hurt?” Harry asked as he watched his mother lick her fingers before bringing them back down to her clit and rubbing it gently in a circular motion. She shook her head, “No Harry, it feels incredibly good, but you should never be too rough when touching it and be careful about touching it when your fingers are dry or you could hurt a girl.”

“Okay mom…can I?” he asked looking at her pussy again before looking her in the eye. She nodded and Harry copied her previous action by licking his fingers gently before touching the small bulb with his fingers.

Lily moaned as Harry played with her clit, he wasn’t an expert but he made up for it with enthusiasm and care. He kept licking his fingers until Lily giggled a bit, “Harry, let me show you a much better way to lubricate your fingers,” she said with a huff. She directed his attention to her pussy lips and explained the anatomy to him quickly before she showed him how her fingers could slide easily into her vagina.

Harry watched fascinated by everything he was she told him and was now showing him. When she withdrew her fingers from her snatch and Harry noticed the glistening sheen on them. He suddenly remembered back to his mother’s first lecture and nearly face palmed despite his current situation. Curious Harry looked at his mother for acceptance, which she gave with a smile, and placed his index finger gently against her slit. He ran his finger down the length until his finger slid into her completely. Harry marveled at the sensation of heat and wetness bathed around his fingers. Harry slowly withdrew his finger and brought it up close to his face so he could see the fluid. It was completely clear and somewhat sticky; when Harry touched his index finger with his thumb it created a line between his fingers as he separated them once more.

Lily watched, feeling somewhat embarrassed as her son played with what was essentially her girl cum. At the same time her arousal spiked at the image and her hand slipped down to her folds and began to gently play with herself while she watched. She moaned hungrily when she watched as Harry slowly brought his fingers to his lips and tentatively licked the fluid. He eyes widened in surprise and Lily was happy to note he didn’t just spit it out or seem disgusted. In fact Harry quickly brought his finger back to his lips and stuck it in his mouth up to the first knuckle.

“Like the taste, Harry?” Lily asked amused and breathless as Harry turned to her with his finger still in his mouth. Not removing his finger he nodded and Lily felt her smile stretch wider.

“You know hunny,” she said hesitantly, seeing the curious look in his eyes now she continued, “you could lick the source directly, if you wanted. Just remember that girls can be sensitive so you don’t want to be too rough or over eager.”

“Umm, I’m not sure what to do…” Harry said lamely, rubbing the back of his neck. Lily smirked and said with a sultry tone, “That’s what mommy’s for, I’ll explain it to you, just do as I say and we’ll both enjoy it.” Harry nodded and listened as his mother explained some minor points on the fine art of cunnilingus while completely removing her panties. After a minute or two of explanation Harry felt ready and slowly brought his face towards his mother pussy. The scent he had always smelled on his mother came thick and strong now and Harry felt heady with it. Most of his thoughts seemed to drift away but Harry reveled in the sensation.

Lily gasped as her sons 13 year old tongue licked gently up her slit and rubbed partially against her clit. Her breathing quickly escalated as Harry dipped his tongue into her cunt and tasted more of her juices. Deciding that he truly did like the taste of the semi bittersweet liquid he dove in and like a puppy began to lap up the juices. Lily’s moans grew louder and her thighs clamped up on Harry’s head as her hands alternated between playing with her breasts and rubbing her son’s hair. She felt her body become aflame with pleasure as Harry’s tongue began to move around exploring her pussy even as his hands automatically began to massage her ass.

“Ooohhh yes baby, keep doing that, oh baby that’s it, you’re making mommy feel so good.” She said heavily between gasps as his tongue found a particularly sensitive spot within her. Sweat started to cause the fabric of her chemise to stick to her and she stopped playing with her breasts to favor giving harry small hints with her hands as she helped direct him. Harry was a good listener even with his ears clamped by her thighs as his tongue began to explore the area it had last been in more thoroughly, much to Lily’s pleasure. 

Harry was amazed at the amount of liquid his mom produced especially as he found a particularly sensitive spot. He quickly associated the sounds she made with how much pleasure she felt and when she gasped particularly loudly Harry repeated the motion he had made with his tongue again.

“Fuck,” Lily screamed as Harry hit her g-spot again with his tongue, “Fuck Harry, don’t stop, please…” she moaned as Harry’s tongue rocked her over and over. She never even noticed as Harry’s hand left her ass and wrapped around her leg to the front.

“Oooooooh shiiiiit I’m cumming…” Lily yelled loud and long as Harry not only stuck his tongue deep into her but also ran his thumb gently in a circle over her clit. She felt her body convulse and her hands tighten in her son’s hair as her cunt spasmed over and over around her sons tongue and she bathed his face in her juices. When her spasms ended her legs released her sons head and he slowly came up with a wild look in his eyes. His hair was all disarrayed and his face was absolutely covered in her juices. Despite still coming down from her orgasm Lily saw her son and she couldn’t help as she giggled. 

“I’m so sorry honey, I should have warned you about that,” Lily said as she pulled her son to her. Harry gave her a crooked smile that melted her heart and asked, “So, did I do it right?” Lily looked at her son and a huge smile formed on her face.

“You were fantastic Harry, in fact…”she said letting the sentence hang.

“What?” Harry asked once he could no longer wait for her to finish.

“In fact, I think I might just have to keep you here, all to myself,” she finished hugging her son to her sweaty body noting that he was sweaty as well. The two of them lay their as Lily enjoyed the post orgasmic bliss. After a few minutes passed Lily glanced at the clock to see that it was nearly eleven, they had been at it for only ten or fifteen minutes and yet it had felt like it had lasted an eternity. With a happy sigh she let her head fall back onto the pillow. No longer distracted from her son she quickly noticed the bulge that was pressing into her thigh.

“Harry, why don’t you lay down beside me,” she suggested lovingly. Harry shifted off of her and she positioned him so that he was spooning against her and her breast pressed into his upper back. Her hand reached over a grasped his cock once more.

“Thank you Harry, you were amazing. Now I want you to cum for me baby, cum for mommy,” Lily whispered to her son as she slowly jerked him off. It didn’t take long for Harry to cum hearing that and after giving him a moment she released his wand to grab her actual wand. A quick evanesco was all she needed to clean up the majority of the fluids that leaked onto the bed, and using a controlled summoning charm she covered herself and her son with the blankets and settled in to fall asleep.


	6. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The potters watch a movie although Harry is distracted by his mother.

Harry was amazed to find himself once again in his mother’s room when he woke up. His mother was still asleep and she had her arm over his body holding his body close to her. Harry slowly managed to extricate himself from her and quickly went to the bathroom to relieve him. Coming out of the bedroom he took a moment to look at the beautiful woman in front of him. She was his own mother and Harry wasn’t sure what they were doing was right or not, considering his father. On the other hand she did claim she was just teaching him and what they did together felt amazing. He had always been taught that giving could be just as rewarding as receiving but he had never thought his mother would be showing him how true that statement could be. He loved nothing more than to hear her moan…in fact, Harry had just got a rather mischievous idea. With a smirk on his face Harry walked quietly over to the bed and slipped under the covers.

“Oh my…” Lily moaned as she felt a tongue bury itself in her pussy. Opening her eyes and looking down the length of her body she noted she was still covered but the sheets were decidedly more bulky then they should be had her legs been the only thing present down there. Another lick brought her head back down to the pillow as she let out another low moan. At least now she knew why her dreams had become decidedly more erotic just before she woke up.

“Oh god…Harry…oooh,” she moaned her hands slipping under the covers and gripping her sons Hair as he tongued her slick folds. She felt an immense shudder of pleasure as her sons tongue flicked up and lightly grazed her clit before sinking back down once more.

“Oh baby, that’s so good, lick momma’s clit baby,” she groaned out using her hands to encourage her sons head to move up and take the small button that would provide her immense pleasure into his mouth. Harry obliged and latched his lips around her clit.

“Oh my god!” Lily yelped, shuddering as an intense orgasm swept through her. Her legs wrapped around her son squeezing his head between her thighs even as her hands forcefully drove the boy into his mother’s clit.

“Aaaah….Oooommmmgaaaaddd…Bloody hell Harry!” Lily roared as the longest orgasm she could ever remember raged through her body. She felt as if lightning was raging through all the pleasure centers in her body. Harry’s tongue was seemingly vibrating on clit in a way that was utterly indescribable. She couldn’t help but scream her sons name over and over again as he continued to plunder her pearl.

Finally after she could take no more she forced her son away from her gently, taking in deep gulps of air she managed to say around several breaths, “Son…too…much.”

Harry got the hint and didn’t attempt to do anything else for the moment. He took the reprieve to climb up the bed and settle beside his mother and she continued to bask in her post-orgasmic bliss. Harry himself was feeling jacked up at the moment. He hadn’t expected the head-rush that he got from having his mom clamp her thighs around his head.

“Mom you were definitely right,” Harry panted out, feeling a bit out of breath himself after the experience they had shared.

“What about?” she asked curiously, turning on her side to face her son. Harry took a moment to appreciate his mother’s body once again as he considered his previous thought.

“Well you always taught me that giving can be just as rewarding as receiving. I guess I just didn’t really believe it until now,” Harry replied grinning broadly.

Lily grinned, “I’m glad you learned your lesson. Now tell me how did you managed to get your tongue to vibrate?” she asked with a smirk. There were several ways to do so, thanks to magic, but Lily had her suspicions about which one Harry had used. 

“I just thought about talking to Esmeralda,” harry replied, not really thinking about answering in depth about the snake in the orchard out back that he would sometimes talk to.

“Oh? I’ve never heard about Esmeralda Harry, who is she?” Lily inquired tilting up and eyebrow and using a tone Harry was well familiar with as her ‘tell me now’ voice.

“Esmeralda is the large snake that lives in the orchard out back. She doesn’t talk much but she’s always willing to listen,” here Harry paused for a moment and looked worriedly at his mother before taking a breath, “I mostly use her to vent, she doesn’t seem to mind, and she always gives me advice, though it’s usually worded strangely.”

“You’re a parselmouth,” Lily declared like it she had just solved the problem. Harry giggled and nodded. Lily smiled and drew her son into a hug, “We should probably get up, the girls will be wondering where their breakfast is.”

“Probably,” Harry said with amusement, he broke away from his mothers hug and got out of the bed.

“I’ll go take a shower and get started on breakfast so you can take your time getting ready mom,” Harry declared as he slipped on his clothes. Lily watched him dress with a mixture of amusement and lust.

“You have a cute bum Harry, did you know that?” Lily asked, laughing when her son turned beet red all the down to his collarbone.

“Moooooommm,” Harry whined, before making a prompt exit. Harry still heard his mothers echoing laughter from the hallway at his escape. He couldn’t help but smile softly at the sweet dulcet tones of her laugh. Harry detoured to his room to grab some fresh clothes and made his way to the main bathroom. His sisters were thankfully still asleep so he had plenty of time to shower.

An hour later Harry was joined in the kitchen by his mother, she was wearing a loose t-shirt and a knee length skirt that flowed loosely in the draft created by her steps. Harry stopped what he was doing for a moment and just watched her until she coughed lightly.

“The eggs are going to burn,” she told him amused at his loss of cognitive thought. She felt inordinately pleased with herself at the ability to stun her son even when she wore something plain. Cussing under his breath Harry returned to the food and told her it would be ready soon. Lily nodded and went to set the plates. Within ten minutes the food was ready and they were joined by sisters.

It turned out that nobody had any plans for today so it was decided that they would spend it all together as a family. Most of the day was spent in the pool playing games like shark tag, but towards the end of the day it was decided they would have a movie night. Lily left briefly to rent some movies and pick up the needed supplies. While she was gone Harry returned to his room to clean up a bit and work on his golem for a bit, he was barely getting started when he was called back downstairs by his Rosaline.

“What’s up?” Harry asked looking around. He quickly noticed that the mirror above the fireplace was no longer reflecting the room and instead displayed the head of his father and what looked to be a rather sparse room behind him.

“Oh, hi dad, what’s up?” Harry asked his voice tinted with surprise and admittedly a bit of guilt.

“Nothing much Son, just wanted to call in a say hi to the family. Last time I called I missed the lot of you. Well besides your mother that is,” James said his face grimacing at the remembrance of his chastisement by his wife. Harry nodded and asked Rosaline to find Heather so she could join them.

“So how are things going over there?” James asked his son, feeling sort of sorry about not having helped him with the sensitive problem his had asked about before.

“Things are fine here; I even managed to solve that problem I asked you about before. I found a few books that were extremely helpful,” Harry lied. He was somewhat glad to see his father’s grin and the obvious sigh of relief.

“I’m glad things worked out for the best son…Hey there squirt how it going,” James said redirecting the conversation to his youngest daughter Heather as she entered the room.

“I’m not a squirt dad,” she declared petulantly to the amusement of everyone else. Harry had to admit that he enjoyed the hour long conversation with his father and sisters, they learned that he was out on assignment in some remote region where even Sirius was having a hard time finding time to get drunk, a minor miracle truth be told.

“Well I got to go kids, I was supposed to relieve Martin a few minutes ago,” James said and after a few more goodbyes all around the call was disconnected. Unsurprisingly in Harry’s experience with the potter family and bad timing Lily walked in just a few moments after the call ended.

“Hey mom, dad called, he’s doing good…wherever he is,” Rosaline declared as she ran up to her mother and gave her a hug. Lily smiled when the hug was joined by Heather and muttered, “Too bad, I wanted to talk to him.”

“He didn’t say when he would call back, but he mentioned that it may be awhile before he could. Something about getting closer to the ‘Site’,” Harry supplied to Lily’s questioning glance. She nodded and stood up from the hug.

“Well, you girls ready, I think I found a few movies we’ll all enjoy,” Lily said taking the movies out of the bag that she had set down on the floor. The girls went over and immediately took the movies from her before running off to the entertainment room, much to the laughter of Harry and Lily. Lily walked over to her son and kissed him. After making out for a few moments she drew back and placed her lips close to his ear, in a quiet seductive whisper she said, “I want you with me tonight.” Harry nodded and his mother strolled off. Harry headed to the kitchen to make some popcorn for everyone.

When he arrived in the room with the popcorn the girls immediately took their share from him and set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch directly facing the TV. His mother sat on the loveseat to the right of the couch. The seating furniture was placed like a horseshoe around the TV. Lily pointedly looked at her son and he smiled before walking over and joining her on the Loveseat. His sisters looked at him funny for a moment since he almost always sat with them for movie night but they soon stopped caring in favor of watching the previews on the screen.

“So what are we watching?” harry asked curiously as he sat down next to his mother. Lily scooted closer to him and smiled, “The girls decided to watch Titanic.”

“ugh…really?” Harry said depressed, that movie was going to be so boring. Lily smiled and nodded but didn’t say anything more. Harry stared at the screen and watched the previews with a pained expression on his face but he resolutely didn’t move. He knew how much moments like this meant to his mother.

The movie was as bad as Harry feared; he was bored out of his mind, an amazing feat for a movie about a shipwreck. The movie was only about Half over when he felt a tingle of magic wash over him. He looked at his mother in surprise and she smirked. Magic was the one thing she had always forbidden in this room, and yet here she was using it now, to what end Harry had no idea.

Lily smirked at Harry’s confusion; she knew he was startled largely because she was vehement about no magic in this room. What she never told anyone was that while the magic could interfere with the devices in here, it would take a lot more than a few simple charms unless someone stupidly cast magic on the devices themselves. She maneuvered herself into her sons lap, and giggled quietly at the stupefied expression of panic on his face as he turned to look at his sister. The girls were completely wrapped up in the movie.

“Don’t worry Harry, I cast a small distraction ward, they won’t notice anything,” She whispered into his ear before she kissed him soundly on the lips. It took a few moments but soon enough Harry responded to her kiss and they began a heated battle for tongue supremacy. In the end neither won but both were flushed with huge smiles on their faces. Lily adjusted her position in his lap and began to watch the movie once more. Harry was unsure what was going on at this point but just decided to roll with it. His mother angled herself so her back was supported by the couch and she wasn’t completely crushing her son underneath her. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and hugged him to her side.

The movie continued onwards but Harry was lost as he couldn’t focus on anything other than that his mother was currently in his lap. He felt himself getting harder and although he tried to avoid it he was glad he no longer felt embarrassed about it. When he felt it press against his mothers bum he tried to move but Lily quickly put a stop to that when she suddenly ground herself against him. Harry’s eyes widened as his dick went from slightly hard to hard as a rock in moments. His cock was now pressing against her trying to break free from its confines.

“I want you to take your cock out of your pants when I get up alright?” Lily ordered. Harry nodded and with a silent nod to get ready Lily raised herself up off the loveseat, she stretched for a moment before sitting back down after checking to make sure Harry did as she asked. When she sat down she flipped the rear of her skirt up so that it covered his cock and as she sat back she felt his cock slip into the crack of her ass. Harry groaned at the feeling of his dick being sandwiched between his mother’s ass-cheeks. Lily pulled out her wand and muttered a spell while pointing it at her butt. Harry suddenly noticed his dick was coated in some kind of oil. Lily began to slowly grind up and down her sons length and Harry could barely hold in his exclamation at the feeling.

“God mom, that feels amazing,” Harry whispered into her ear. She laughed lightly and replied, “I love how you feel against me.” As they started to get into it Lily became bolder the tip of her sons cock nearly escaping the prison of her ass cheeks.

“Whoa!” Rosaline shouted covering her sister’s eyes as a particular scene came on. Lily startled by the shout misjudged her stroke and rose too high. She came down right on her sons cock. She felt the world slow as his cock slammed home in her vagina.

“Oh my god!” Lily hissed as her son filled her for the first time. Harry groaned aloud as he felt his cock surrounded by his mother’s wet heat.

“You guys okay over there?” Heather asked, pulling her sisters hands from her eyes and looking over to the loveseat. Harry’s eyes widened and he looked at his mother desperately. Lily was still basking in the fullness that she felt having her son stuff her, but she slowly pulled herself together enough to tell Heather they were fine. Thankfully the wings of the loveseats back blocked most of Heather and Rosaline’s view of them so with an unseen shrug Heather went back to watching the movie.

“I thought you had a notice-me-not ward up mom?” Harry hissed out harshly around a groan. Neither of them had moved since their accidental joining but Harry already felt his cum broiling in his balls ready for release.

“I did…ugh…it doesn’t stop the person from noticing if you draw attention to yourself though,” Lily responded, “now stop worrying about your sisters and try not to make too much noise.” That said Lily placed her hands against her son’s thighs and slowly lifted herself off of her son, she hissed with pleasure her teeth clenched. Just as she reached the tip of his cock and Harry’s hands on her hips stopped her and she groaned low in her throat as he forced her back down onto his lap. Lily couldn’t help but tighten her hands around her son’s thighs her whole body shook as he was again filling her completely. 

“Jesus Christ, Harry…” Lily whispered harshly leaning back and turning her body to look her son in the eye, “at least give a girl a little warning next time,” she added with a mischievous glint in her eye. As she finished speaking she ground her hips against his and as she held eye contact with him. So close already Harry nearly let out a loud moan as he came, but was silenced by his mother rather sloppily, given her position, kissing him. His cries were drowned out in their kiss, and Lily’s own moans were also hidden as she felt her son’s semen splash against her inner walls.

“I’m…sorry mom,” Harry said as they both breathed hard recovering from the brief act of intimacy. Lily stared at her son for a moment, then without saying a word she pulled her wand and waved it in a pattern Harry was unfamiliar with. That done she turned to her son and straddled him, it took a bit of positioning, all done silently, but soon enough he once again felt his mother’s heat against his member, though this time he was not inside her. Though he had already cum once his cock had not diminished at all and Lily smiled happily at her son. She slowly reached down and Harry could only watch wide eyed as she grabbed his member and lined it up with her soaking entrance once more. With a very loud moan of pleasure Lily guided her son’s cock back into her cunt.

“Mom!” Harry said in a panic trying to see why neither Heather nor Rosaline had said anything. Unfortunately for him he couldn’t see them on the couch from here and his mother blocked most of his view anyway.

“Don’t worry hunny, I put them to sleep, a silent Morpheus charm, we can be as loud as we want,” Lily said conversationally as she looked at her son. She ground her hips against him and both moaned low before she declared, “We’ll be skipping to the first of the final set of lessons right now.”

Harry could barely think, let alone speak from the feeling of his mother’s tight pussy squeezing his member and massaging it in a way that not even her tongue could possibly replicate. He did however manage a brief nod before he leaned forward and kissed her again. Lily felt a jolt of pleasure from the kiss and ground her hips against his once more, squeezing her vaginal muscles around his cock. As her body quickly became inflamed as they kept kissing and she cried out as Harry instinctively began to thrust his hips upwards striving to sink even deeper into her.

“Ah yes! That’s it Harry, you’re so deep inside me,” Lily moaned into his ear she rode atop her son. She looked down to see her son’s cock sinking deep inside her with every stroke, she felt exhilarated from seeing his cock glistening with her juices renewed each time by their movements. They were out of rhythm and Harry clearly lacked experience but all the same they were slowly bringing her closer to her climax.

“Yes Harry, oh yes, you’re so much better than your father. Fuck me Harry,” Lily begged to her son, the comparison slipping out without thought. Harry felt his ego rise and he began to put more effort into his thrusts, attempting to reach ever deeper into his mother. As he felt his balls roil he knew now that he would cum shortly.

“I’m gonna cum mom…” Harry warned, remembering his mother’s advice. Harry could no longer keep thrusting, as he attempted to hold back his orgasm but his mother kept going, grinding herself onto his cock, every motion making squelching noises that sounding naughty to his ears and brought him to the precipice.

“Oh yes baby, cum for mommy, fill your mothers cunt with your cum Harry,” Lily yelled in ecstasy as she felt her son cum inside her once more. Already on the precipice herself Lily came as she felt his seed fill her womb.

Harry was amazed at the view his mother presented. Her back was arched her mouth open as she let out a low moan, her hips shook lightly in his lap and her chest heaved causing her breasts to bounce up and down in line with his eyesight. The most magnificent of images though was his mothers face. She looked like an angel wreathed in fire. After a seeming eternity it ended and Lily hugged her son to her as she shuddered in post-orgasmic bliss. Harry himself was suddenly feeling more drained then ever and felt the desire to close his eyes and sleep. However he knew that would have to wait, after all they were still in the living room with his sisters.

“Wow…” Lily breathed lightly, she hadn’t expected it to be that intense, if she were a muggle she might have declared the experience magical, ‘then again’ she thought with a silent chuckle, it could have been magical, since they were both magical and already shared a bond as mother and son. She could tell by the now and then weary sigh coming from her son that he was tired, but not yet asleep.

“That was amazing mum,” Harry said tiredly. Lily slowly lifted her head and looked her son in the eye. She smiled tenderly and slowly lifted herself from her son. They both hissed in pleasurable sensitivity. Lily rolled to the side and was soon sitting next to her son. Both watched wide eyed as some of his semen spilled from her cunt onto the loveseat.

“I think we’ve made a bit of a mess,” Lily said with a chuckle. Harry nodded and squirmed in discomfort as he noticed how wet the seat was. Noticing his discomfort Lily got up and turned to her son. Standing there in front of him Harry couldn’t help but notice that even clothed it would be impossible to think she had been up to anything innocent.

“We might as well head to bed dear, I’ll get the girls tucked in, and meanwhile why don’t you get cleaned up?” Lily said in a motherly tone. Harry nodded and they set about the room turning off the TV and bringing the rest of the popcorn back to the kitchen. There he quickly drained a glass of water and made his way back to his room. A few minutes later Harry found himself in his bathroom taking a shower.

As he got out of the shower Harry heard a noise in his room. He stepped out of the bathroom a moment later with a towel around his waist to find his mother sitting on his bed wearing the dark green silk robe he had bought her for Christmas last year. His father had joked that Harry was trying to steal his wife at the time…now harry wasn’t so sure what his intentions were. He shook off that thought and smiled at his mother, before heading to his closet and getting dressed for bed. When he finished he turned back to her.

“Hey mom,” Harry said with a smile, he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

“Hey honey, ready for bed?” Lily asked with a smile. Harry nodded and made to get into his bed, but was stopped by his mother. She grabbed his hand and without saying a word began to lead him from his room. Harry was confused until he found himself once more in his parent’s room.

“Mom?” Harry asked confused. 

“Well after everything that happened, I thought, well I don’t really like sleeping alone anymore,” she confessed with a small thoughtful frown. Harry smiled widely and dragged his mother to her bed. Harry slipped into the bed and turned to his mother waiting for her to join him. Lily looked at her son and slowly undid her robe. As the silk robe slipped from her figure Harry saw his mother was wearing a very sexy silk black camisole that stopped just a mere third down her thighs. She slowly slipped into the bed and cuddled up to her son. Harry found one of his hands on her hip under the covers, her neck rested on his other arm. Face to face the mother and son fell asleep, but not before they shared a quick loving kiss.

“Goodnight son.”

“Goodnight mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work isn't mine. i decided to adopt it since he went Awol


	7. Ideas for future chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ideas for future chaptes

Hey guys, Keybladeking here with a small update for this work. Yes i plan to continue this story but i would like to hear some ideas from you guys. What do you want to see in this work. leave a comment to what you guys want to see. Also one more thing, i went back though the first two chapters and i changed the size of Harry you know what.. 

Here are some chapters i actually envision. 

-Harry and Lily go out on a small date in muggle london and have a good time.

Harry and Lily have a small dinner in the house by themselves. 

Harry and lily celebrate Harry's thirteeth birthday in a undiscolosed location. (i wont spoil the details to what i have plan.)

i will delete this chapter once i get the next one done.


	8. Dinner with Mom. (My first chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily makes a dinner for her and harry before they have some fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy and i have seen so many ideas of what to do for this fic...but i hope i delivered with this chapter.

July 19, 

the next two days after their first time having sex in the entertainment room. Harry would always sleep with his mother in her and James room. so far they have yet to have sex again because of Harry working on his Golem and Lily doing work for the Department of Mysteries. but tonight was going to be different. both Rosaline and Heather would be spending the night with friends ;leaving harry and her alone for the first time.Lily was in a black blouse and blue denim jeans that showed off her curves. She decided to tell Harry about their plan for tonight when she entered her son's room and found him hard at work on his golem. his notes were sprawled over his desk "hi harry" said Lily closing his door and walking to his son. 

Harry turned to look at his mother. no matter how many times he looks at her ever since that one night. Harry could not stop to admire his mother's body, Her black blouse that looked great on her and her blue jeans that showed off her hips. Lily noticed Harry was staring at her body before she smirked. "you see something you like?" she asked bending down just so a bit of her cleavage was exposed. Harry looked at his mothers cleavage before he looked back to his mom. "you need something mom?" asked Harry. 

Lily smiled before she said. "tonight, Rosaline and Heather are staying at their friends house and since it’s only going to be the two of us. i thought of us having a mother and son dinner" 

Harry thought for a moment before he said. "Sure mom, sounds great."

Lily smiled before she leaned forward and gave her son a kiss on the lips which he quickly returned. Lily quickly sat down on his lap and her arms wrapped around his shoulder. Their tongues dueled with each other in their mouths. Lily moaned into her son's mouth when she felt Harry's hands on her chest. leaning back a bit and she grinned at her son. Harry watched as his mothers hand reached for the bottom of her shirt. taking her time to slip her shirt above her head, revealing a white lace bra, the top of her breasts looking very inviting to Harry, who was already starting to get hard. Lily felt him get hard after that and she reached behind her to undo her bra when one of the potter elves appeared with a pop. Lily quickly got off her son's lap and covered her half naked chest. 

"Mistress, young Mistress Rosaline is looking for you." said Mispy. 

"Alright...Tell her I will be with her in a minute." Lily said. Mispy bowed before disappearing with another pop. Lily looked at her son before she picked up her discarded blouse and put it back on..She saw Harry;s disappointing look when she recovered her chest. she leaned towards his ear and whispered seductively. "we'll continue this later" 

He looked at her with his emerald green eyes wide. a large blush was on his face. She winked at him before she headed for the door. Swaying her hips and she felt Harry's gaze on her ass as she opened the door. she looked back to her son and he looked at her. She laughed before she exited his room. Harry went back to work on his golem. 

After helping Rosaline pack up some change of clothes to take to her best friend's house. Once both girls were on their way by the floo. Lily went into her room to prepare for her night with Harry. /Harry is really going to enjoy what all i have planned for us/ Lily thought with a grin before she quickly went to work on choosing the right outfit to wear to impress Harry. She chose a black dress with lace fitted long sleeves with an opening in the front that exposed a bit of her cleavage. Her dress had long sleeves with diamond patterns on it and the skirt barely covered her ass. She chose to wear sexy black lacy undergarments. She really wanted to impress Harry. She put lipstick on her lip and a pair of her diamond earrings James got her for their anniversary. Once she was satisfied with how she looked. She brushed her dark red hair and tied it up into a bun and she put on black high heels to complete the outfit. with her looks now ready. Lily used her house ring to teleport to the kitchen where she began to cook dinner for just her and Harry. She cooked Harry's favorite which was roast ham, mashed potatoes, green beans and for desert, Strawberries and Treacle Tarts since they were Harry's favorite. Once the food was all done. Lily waved her wand and lit the candles before she pocketed her wand. 'Mispy!" Lily called out. 

a pop was heard as Mipsy appeared. "Yes Mistress?"

Lily smiled before she said. 'Can you tell Harry that our dinner is done and you are free for the rest of the evening."

"Yes mistress" Mipsy said with a bow before she popped away. Lily then waited for her son to come downstairs. 

Harry after putting away his work for his golem went downstairs to the dining room and he saw his mother. His heart stopped when he saw her . Her long red hair tied up in a bun and her face looked like an angel. Her dress left little to his imagination. Lily smiled seeing that she had successfully impressed Harry with her looks. "You like?" She asked gesturing to her dress. She even did a small little twirl to give Harry a little show. Harry said "Yeah you look amazing mom" 

Lily smiled before she gestured to their dinner. "I made your favorite and you must be hungry" 

"I sure am Mom '' Harry said before he took a seat beside her. Mother and Son soon helped themselves to the dinner Lily made just for them and talked. Harry talked about some of the stories he and his friends go through at Hogwarts and Lily being the loving mother she was listened to every word.Harry watched as his mother accidentally dropped a strawberry and it landed in the valley between her breasts. Lily fished it out of her cleavage before she offered the fruit to her son. He chewed on it quickly earning a giggle from his mother. Her hand was now rubbing against his thigh and he looked in her eyes. Emerald green met emerald green before they leaned in and softly kissed each other on the lips. It was a slow kiss and lasted for several minutes. Harry's hands mostly stayed on her hips making circles. Lily moaned into her son's mouth before she pulled back and lightly nipped on his ear. She whispered seductively. "I want you.." 

Harry looked at his mother before she grabbed her wand and with a quick swish of her wand. cleaned up their dinner before Lily grabbed her son's hand and they walked out of the dining room. The entire time until they reached his parents room. Harry could only stare at his mothers ass as it swayed. getting into her room. Lily closed the door out of habit and Harry immediately threw himself at her and pinned her against the door. Lily moaned as Harry attacked her neck with kisses. His hands were over her chest as he touched them. Lily realized that Harry has never seen her breasts fully. true there was when he first went down on her and then when she first helped him. but Lily was determined to fix that error now. After all, her breasts needed as much attention too. She pushed him back before she said. "Harry, can you help me with this dress?" 

Harry nodded and she turned around and he pulled the zipper down. Lily turned back to face him before she undid the straps on her shoulders and let the dress fall down to her feet. Harry looked at his mothers body again. Her breasts were confined in a black lacy bra and he could have sworn he could see her erect nipples. Her toned stomach and the black lacy underwear that covered her pussy. Harry then saw his mother wave her wand in a matter of moments. He was only in his own underwear before Lily pulled him in for a kiss which he was caught off guard before he began to kiss her back. Their tongues battled for dominance in their mouths before Harry fell back on Their bed and Lily was on his lap. She leaned back before brushing her dark red hair out of her face. She had undid her hair since she knows Harry loves to play with her hair when they cuddle. Reaching behind her to undo her Bra. she said with a seductive tone in her voice. ",do you want to see Mommy's tits baby?" 

"Yes mom i do" said Harry. 

Lily smiled before she finished undoing her bra and shrugging the straps off her shoulder and tossed the Bra to the other side of the room. Exposing her D-Cup breasts to her son. Harry's eyes were immediately glued to his mother's breasts. They had pert nipples that were erect from being cold. Lily felt harry's erection poking her covered pussy before she took her sons hand and guided them to her breasts. "Touch me Harry" Lily moaned. Harry nodded before he began to carefully caress his mother's breast gently to not hurt her. They were soft as a pillow and firm. he Lily moaned as her son caressed her breasts, she was so glad he was so infatuated by them. He tweaked her nipples with his fingers until they were nubs. Lily then grabbed her son's head and brought him in between her chest. She lightly jiggled her tits in his face making him laugh before he looked at her. "Do you remember when you were just a baby harry. your very first meal was my Milk."

Harry recalled that memory a bit before Lily brought his lips to one of her nipples. "suck on them baby" 

not being told twice. Harry wrapped his lips around her nipple and began to suck on them. while he greedily sucked on one nipple. his hand squeezed the other breast not wanting to neglect it.

"Yesss..that's it baby, suck on mommy tits" lily moaned in pleasure. Her arms wrapped around his head to keep him close to her breasts. Her knickers were already damp with her own arousal. She started to grind her hips in tune to Harry who continued to suckle on her breasts. He let out a small moan feeling how wet his mother's crotch was. His cock was itching to be free from it's prison. 

Lily felt his hard on before she put her hands on his chest. Softly pushing him away from her tits and his mouth let go of her nipple with a loud pop. Harry let out a small whine for being pushed away from his mother's wonderful orbs. She giggled at her sons cut pout before her small hand went into his boxers and grabbed his hard shaft. She started to stroke him softly while she kissed him on the lips. Barely pulling away from his lips. She said with a soft tone. "Want me to take care of it?" 

"Yes please" Harry quickly said before he blushed a bit. Lily laughed before kissing him on the lips again before she trailed kisses on his slim chest. She even took one of his nipples and lightly sucked on it before kissing his belly as she reached his boxers. Lily with a bit of help from Harry. She took off his boxers to reveal his hard cock to her. Lily wrapped her hand around his hard shaft and started to stroke him. Harry closed his eyes waiting for his mother to work her magic on him when he heard. Well, hello again," 

Harry opened his eyes and his mother was talking to his penis.

"I see you missed me…"

The boy's cheeks color a deep red as he watches her talk to his penis. She glances up at her lover's face with a mischievous grin, smiling all the more at the sight of his embarrassment. Looking back down at his crotch, she adds conspiratorially, " in fact.. the girls want to say hello to you." 

Lily leaned forwards and smacked Harry's cock on her tits. Making a naughty slapping sound echo in the room. Lily then brought her head back down to her sons meat wand and placed a small kiss on his head before she gave it a few licks acting like it was a lollipop. She did that for about a minute to tease her son and wanted to break him. 

Harry let out a pleasurable moan as his mother continued to lightly tease him. "Mom please" Harry said looking at her emerald green eyes that he inherited from her. 

"Please what Harry?" Lily said with a tease as she licked his slit. Tasting a bit of his precum that sparked her taste buds wanting more of his cum. 

"Please suck my cock" Harry said. He wanted to feel that amazing feeling of her lips going down on him. 

Well…since you said please," said Lily, who promptly wrapped her lips around Harry's head.

Harry sighed in relief and relaxed a tiny bit as his mum bobbed her head on his cock, working it with her tongue. Harry wove his hands in her red hair and helped with her pace, massaging her scalp in time with her motions. She stopped for a second and looked him straight in the eye before forcing herself all the way down on him, not stopping until the tip of his cock was brushing the back of her throat. Harry felt his balls tightening as her throat convulsed in an attempt to stay relaxed and the sight of his cock filling his own mother's mouth only sped up the process—he was going to come any second now.

Lily pulled back with a loud pop much to Harry's discomfort. She grinned at him before she said. "I know your going to enjoy this" 

Harry was confused before his mother put his cock in between the valley of her breasts. She wrapped her breasts around his hard cock completely sheathing them in her tits. She began to move them up and down while stroking him. Harry was at a loss for words at this feeling. He had thought that it couldn't get any better than his mom sucking his cock but this was a new level of pleasure. Lily spit on his cock using her spit to lubricate him and make it easier to do the deed. "oh merlin mom...it feels so good" Harry moaned looking at his mother. Lily said with a smirk. "any man would say that to a woman who is giving him a tittyfuck." 

She then focused back on the task of hand and continued giving harry his first ever titfuck. when his cockhead poked out in between her tits. Lily captured the head in her mouth and sucked on its angry head. Harry responded by thrusting his hips into his mom's mouth and chest. He can feel that he was getting ready to cum before he said."Mom....I Can't hold it in anymore." 

Lily only hummed in delight before she quickened her pace with her motions. with a loud cry, Harry let loose his orgasm into his mother's mouth and she swallowed the first load of cum down her throat before she pulled back. His second and third shots landed on her breasts and face. some of his cum even got into her dark red hair. Harry took in a couple deep breaths recovering from his first orgasm of the night before he looked at his mother. Lily wiped off the cum that was on her chin with her fingers before she licked it off. for the next minute. Harry could only watch as his mother ate his cum off her before she crawled back up to him and kissed him. Harry tasted himself a bit but he didn't mind the taste at all. seeing that his mother gave him pleasure. now it was his turn to return the favor. rolling on top of her. he started by kissing her on the lips before he trailed down her body like he did. He lavished her neck leaving a small hickey before he kissed down to her breasts. bringing a hand down to palm one as his mouth focused on the other. He focused on her nipple, making it a hard nub with his mouth alone, sucking it into his mouth and lightly teething it as he laved it with his tongue. 

'Yess' Lily moaned, she prepared her body for whatever Harry had in store for her. Harry kissed down onto her belly button before reaching her covered pussy. Her knickers were damped from her juices and Harry placed a small kiss on her covered lips. Lily moaned as her son licked over her knicker clad cunt. his tongue touching her clit through the damped underwear creating a feeling she never experienced before. Harry's fingers hooked on the elastic waistband of her knickers and she lifted her hips to help her son take them off. She was now fully naked in front of his eyes before he went back in between her legs. 

he began with kisses all around her pussy, getting her worked up enough to start bucking up into his mouth, begging him to go further. He complied, his tongue running along her lips before he pushed it into her tight hole. 

"Oh, God, oh my God!Harry, don't stop, Harry, eat your mother out, ohhh, it feels so good." Lily exclaimed as she was caught unawares, her fingers grabbing at his hair and holding his head even closer. When he got to the point where he knew she was getting close, he stopped, much to her dismay, but then placed his teeth on her clit and bit down softly before quickly bringing it into his mouth and giving a hard suck, while his tongue brushed against it. 

This sent his mother overboard as she bucked up into his mouth and let out a high pitched shriek of pleasure as her pussy contracted in orgasm, letting juices flow into Harry's mouth.The thirteen year old wizard drank every single drop of his mothers forbidden juices before he kissed his way back to his mothers mouth and kissed her. 

They lay facing each other, their bodies inches apart. Looking deeply into his mother's eyes, he slowly raised one hand to rest on her hips, slowly moving it in circles. His other hand reached up to cup her breast, and as he started to slowly knead it, she gave a lazy smile in return, spurring him on to run his thumb over her nipple, causing her to shudder and moan with pleasure. 

Lily leaned her head in to press her lips against Harry's, their kisses tender until Harry ran his tongue along her lip, asking for admission. She complied, their tongues soon caressing each other in her mouth. 

Soon, Harry could take no more and started to kiss her jaw, moving up to her ear, nipping at the lobe before kissing lightly just underneath it, then running his tongue down her neck to suck on the bottom, where it met her shoulder.

Lily was in heaven. Getting her body worshiped by her son was something she had dreamed of taking part in ever since the first time she helped him out, but here she was, and she wasn't complaining. When she felt his cock rub up against her thigh, she took the opportunity to rock her hips forward, causing it to slide along her wet pussy lips. 

Harry froze at the feeling, unsure of what to do. Lily answered the question for him, grabbing him at the waist and rolling him so that he was laying on top of her, the head of his cock now positioned right in front of her entrance.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a quiet voice. A smile and a nod was all he needed. He grabbed the back of her knees with his palms and pushed them back toward her chest, giving him a better view, and, he knew, allowing for deeper, more pleasurable penetration. He took his cock in one hand and watched as he placed the head against her lips, pushing in very slowly, wanting to feel everything as he encased himself in the tight wet heat that was his mother. 

When he was almost to the end, Lily gave a moan, ending quickly in a gasp as he suddenly went farther than she'd ever felt before. When he hit her cervix, she gave a whimper in pleasure, grabbing his hips as he finally stilled, allowing his mother to stretch around him. When she was ready, he began slowly pumping in and out of her, enjoying the little yips she made when he plunged all the way in, his balls slapping against her ass, making a delicious noise.

Lily soon found that she wasn't enjoying laying there doing nothing. Wanting to reciprocate her son's actions, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer as she started bucking her hips into him, meeting his thrusts halfway. 

With this additional help, Harry sped up, the sound of his cock pounding his mother's soaking pussy spurring him on. 

To Lily, the image she was beholding was so incredible as to cause her to orgasm much quicker than she was used to. Knowing just what to say to get him going, she fixed him with a wicked grin.

"Come on Harry, fuck me!Oh God!,I know you like this, fucking your mother, your cock is so hard. I want you to cum in me. I want to feel it shoot,oh.out.!"

With her last bit of energy, she reached up to wrap her arms around his shoulders, pulling her head next to his ear. With a sexy whisper, she said, "Make me pregnant, Harry," and with the completion of that immensely hot thought, her whole world ended as she came. White lights exploded behind her eyes as she felt her body seize up, and she gave a little high-pitched "Oh!" of wonder before her pussy started it's contractions around her son's cock.

Harry, who had heard her comment as if she'd shouted it, gave one last thrust before his eyes clamped shut and he released into his mother, his seed filling her womb as his balls emptied themselves as fast as his muscles could clench.

When Lily felt the last drops enter her, she relaxed her entire body, pulling Harry down with her, rolling him over so that they were in the same position they had been in at the start. This time, however, they were joined at the crotch, their sweating bodies pressed tight against each other. Lily cooed before they continued to have more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said. this work doesn't belong to me.


End file.
